villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Francesca Terwilliger
Francesca Terwilliger ('nee Vendetto) is a supporting antagonist in The Simpsons episodes "The Italian Bob" and "Funeral for a Fiend". She is a wife of Sideshow Bob and mother of Gino Terwilliger. She is also a daughter-in-law of Robert Terwilliger Sr. and Dame Judith Underdunk, and a sister-in-law of Cecil Terwilliger. She was voiced by Maria Grazia Cucinotta who also played the Cigar Girl. Biography She lived in the Italian village of Salsiccia. When Sideshow Bob arrived to the village and became its mayor, they fell in love with each other and eventually got married. Soon after, their son Gino was born. When the Simpson family visited the village, they bumped into Bob and despite their previous bad relationship, the two families befriended in no time. However, when the Simpsons accidentally revealed Bob's past to the citizens and thus ruined his new life, Francesca appeared to be shocked and disappointed from her husband. Angry Bob swore a revenge and unsuccessfully chased the Simpsons across Italy. When he was just to give it up, Francesca with Gino came to cheer him up. Much to Bob's happiness, Francesca actually has nothing against his past and even offers him help in killing the Simpons, as they had dishonored the Terwilliger family she a member of. They then attempted to kill the Simpsons with knives, but Krusty saved their victims. After failing to kill the Simpsons, she and her family fled to England where Bob got a job as a chimney brusher. The Terwilligers toured around England going to Buckingham Palace, Sherlock's museum and rowing a boat. Eventually, Bob, Francesca, and Gino sneaked back to the US on a train. Francesca and the rest of Bob's family constructed a trap to kill the Simpsons by building a phony barbecue restaurant and constructing a commercial about it. When Bob was arrested and "died" at the court, only to finish his evil plan, Francesca and the rest of the family helped him as well. However, this plan failed thanks to Lisa and Francesca with her entire family ended up in prison. Gallery File:Franchessca_Terwilliger_2.png|Francesca with her son File:FT3.png|Francesca with her family File:FT4.png|Francesca with her husband File:FT5.png|Francesca with Marge Simpson File:FT6.png|The Terwilligers with the Simpsons File:FT7.png|Francesca finds out the truth about her husband File:FT8.png|Francesca watches her husband swear vendetta on the Simpsons File:Fanchesca_Terwilliger.png|Francesca encourages Bob to kill the Simpsons Francesca Terwilliger.png Francesca Vendetto.jpg Francesca Vendetto.png Trivia *Francesca might be based on Esmeralda from The Hunchback of Notre Dame as they both wear gold hoop earrings, a white low-cut shirt and red lipstick and they both have olive skin and black hair and both are married and mothers. *She also has similarities to Harley Quinn since they are both the lover/accomplice of an evil clown. However, while Francesca is arguably more evil than her lover, Harley Quinn certainly is not and she and Bob get along pretty well than Harley and The Joker. Navigation Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Female Category:Vengeful Category:The Simpsons Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Parents Category:Imprisoned Category:In Love Category:Spouses Category:Femme Fatale Category:Sadists Category:Stalkers Category:Mongers Category:Delusional Category:Protective Category:Neutral Evil Category:Criminals Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Minion Category:Trickster Category:Abusers Category:Charismatic Category:Cheater Category:Hypocrites Category:Psychopath Category:Mastermind Category:Incompetent Category:On & Off Category:Conspirators Category:Right-Hand